


the HK chronicles

by Therealinstagator



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealinstagator/pseuds/Therealinstagator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join HK as he slaughters his way across the universe on orders from his master. accompanied by T3 M4 an astromech droid who is more than resourceful. Cy is a the thing closest to a rival that HK will encounter. These 3 will form a team to carry out Lord Revan's bidding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. aboard the Void walker

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fic so don't crucify me. not all that good with grammar if its that hard to read I apologize.

The HK Chronicles  
The sound of HKs processor whirring was what tipped the general off to his appearance. He turned to look at what that noise was, after seeing it that it was HK he said. 

“Oh there you are HK, did you run that diagnostic on the anomaly in the engine room” the general asked. 

“(Obvious statement) yes master because my programming wouldn’t allow me to not do as you instructed” HK replied turning his voice speaker down “(blatant insult) you stupid meatbag”

“Did you say something HK”? 

“(innocent response) no meatba- sir”. 

“Hey would you mind running down and getting me a glass of Caffa?” the General asked 

“(Irritated statement) I would love to master”. Replied HK 

As HK clinked out of the control room he thought of how he would poison the general. Even though he wasn’t his target he loved killing the fleshy bags of water that always gave him orders. “(Realization statement) he takes his Caffa every night at 5 O-clock.” As he rounded a bend in the wall, T3 HK's favorite little astromech droid rolled up. (Casual greeting) “Hey T3 what are you up to?” a series of angry clicks beeps and whirring followed HKs question. “(surprised exclamation) Ha ha ha HK replied I despise that sack of meat and water just as much as you do T3. (Incriminating statement) I’m actually planning on killing him if you want to help” “dwooo beep boop” T3 chirped. “(Annoyed statement) do you have bantha shit for circuitry no we can’t just shoot him we would get our hardware reset and tasked to be planet guides on a back water planet like Telos or Taris” T3 beeps at HK. “(concerned statement) what do you mean that’s what you want to do? You should run a diagnostic maybe one of your wires is loose or something.” As they neared the droids power room HK said to T3 without looking at him “(Secretive Question) can you make it look like the droid room is empty even if I’m in there?

”Beep dweeep doop bop whirr” 

“(Offended statement) was that really necessary you bucket of bolts I have half a mind to put a stick in your fan and watch you over heat” T3 beeped a reply to the threat (acknowledgement) yes I know I need you, I’m sorry you know I’d never actually harm you right?

” Dee woo” T3 chirped

“(annoyed statement) okay yes I did hurt that guard droid on tattooine but if it helps he was being a cock and we wouldn’t have killed the mayor of that dung heap they call Mos Eisleys before the Jedi arrived to escort him to coruscant. Just rig the cameras for me will you.” HK walked into the room and grabbed the poison he snuck onto the Republic ship, the void walker. The poison he was going to use on the general was originally meant for his target an up and coming medical chief who was vowing that any higher up wounded in battle he could save which would hurt his true masters chance to win the war when the people he thinks he kills come back to fight him again. “(Happy statement) when I kill the meat bag in charge with this ‘holds up vial’ I will have to get creative when I kill the doctor” as he turns around he notices the door was open and there was an engine tech standing there with his mouth agape and was obviously in shock because HK is one of a kind, only he is programmed to kill and to lie to anybody or anything that might keep him from completing his task. 

“What did you just say?” the technician exclaimed

“(Exasperated explanation) I was only replaying the voices I heard from up above me late last night when I was bringing the general his Caffa. Come here and listen I think they are speaking again.” HK lied as the tech walked over suspiciously HK stepped out of his way towards the sharp piece of scrap metal as he took the step he sent T3 a message using their wireless direct message link. “(Panicked plea) Hurry T3 I need you to shut and magnetically seal the door and call for a large garbage droid to come over here.” Almost as soon as HK had sent the message he heard a faint beep boop and then the sound of the door slamming shut and the magnetic locks switching to the lock position. “(excited statement) Dear MR. Meatbag do you know how hard it is to be me the only assassination droid ever? Every other droid pales in comparison to me with the exception of T3 of course, that little bucket of bolts is quite resourceful, anyway that’s off topic, and it isn’t easy being the only one of your kind. You can almost never have a serious conversation about slaughtering meatbags. In order stay sane I need to settle down and kill a couple meatbags. Usually roughly 100 do the trick for me and to be honest I’m going to start with your unlucky ass.” HK said cheerfully 

“What? I’m so confused shut down robot I need to have a repairman come up here and give you a memory wipe and a hard reset.” As he said that he noticed that HK had a piece of sharp scrap metal in his hand. “Why hasn’t this piece of garbage shut down yet I already gave it the verbal command every republic droid has been given to shut down on this ship.” 

“(clarifying statement) I’m not a republic droid I am a droid built by Darth Revan the only human I’m not capable of calling a meatbag but, why would I want to I love killing and Revan lets me do as much as I want, yes that includes you. So you can start to freak out any time now I am going to continue. Darth Revan built me when he was 10 and told me I would be an assault droid which was odd because all I ever did was carry him around the Jedi enclave on Dantoine and bring him everything he ever asked for. When he and Lord Malak went to the outer rim to finish off the Mandalorians Revan brought me along. They shortly realized they went out to kill the Mandalorians for pleasure and came back only to find the star forge a secret space station that through the force can create large ships, droids, and soldiers out of seemingly nothing it’s also where Revan found the blueprints for a prototype assassin droid who could lie and was state of the art with defensive and offensive capabilities and was allowed the freedom to kill as he wished. Lord Revan was very excited because he could finally turn me into that assassin droid he always said I would be and I could kill his enemies without him having to lift more than a finger to give me a call and a target.” “(Admitting statement) the master might be one of the most lazy people that I know but he lets me kill who and what I want so in my memory banks he is the perfect person. A few months of killing my masters enemies brings me here to you where your bad luck brought you into my cold hard unloving arms to crush you into the dust. As HK was talking the engine tech just proceeded to look more and more confused. HK finally growing tired of looking at the zit and grime covered face of the bearded technician reached forward and snapped his neck. “(excited statement) it has been a slow morning but damn I love killing, especially when they’re really annoying. When HK was done playing around with the body T3 and the garbage droid showed up to take away the body T3 beeped saying he had rigged the droid to shut down in the garbage shoot, where at 1500 hours the door would open throwing the droid and the technician out of the ship into the vacuum of space where it would then be dragged down to the planet they were orbiting around. “(satisfactory statement) okay now that that is done we can go dispose of the garbage that is in the control room. As he said that a maintenance droid and a repair man walked in. “(annoyed statement) I really need to quit monologing” HK said as he put his hand up to his head. “(Repetitive statement) T3 run the same program” 

“Deet dweee boop” T3 beeped 

“(angry statement) no they won’t go noticed they are just two low level worker bees nobody will care if they disappear.” HK argued to T3 the door slammed shut and the HK said to the Maintenance droid “(reassuring statement) don’t worry brother we will kill this meatbag and have you off of this ship in no time you will never have to mop another floor again.” The Droid gave a few clicks and a beep sounding against the killing of the repair man who then looked at the droid and said 

“I knew you had good programming I knew you would never kill me.” And just for the record I will go noticed if I don’t show back up to work I was supposed to get a new mop part for this stupid maintenance droid because it keeps breaking our mops. “Just as he finished talking the droid used the broken mop and broke the man’s head knocking him unconscious. 

“(surprised statement) I thought your programming wouldn’t allow you to harm any living human aboard the ship.” 

“Yeah well he couldn’t write software for shit” replied the droid “that dumb schutta didn’t even know I had a voice emulator he was always complaining about how he couldn’t get a girl and I had almost had it. He kept breaking my mop so he could have time to talk at me about his shit life and I couldn’t take it anymore and when he tried to blame the broken mops on me I snapped.” 

“(Satisfied statement) that is amusing to me however it is interesting he managed to mess up writing your programming so badly that he ended up writing one of the most advanced types of software I’ve ever seen. Not only can you lie but you can kill others and have feelings? It’s like were brothers.” HK started to choke up “(appealing question) would you like to accompany me across the galaxy and kill anybody that my master desires?” 

“I would love to, as long as I get to kill the meatbags that built me and then oppressed me for so many years” 

“(commentary) great, come with me I could use you when we kill that stupid meatbag in the control room.” 

“(question) why is it that you have decided to join me in my crusade against the meatbags?” HK quizzed 

“Simply because I have seen too many droids dry humped without their knowing, even if they had known they wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it and I have seen too many droids abused mentally and physically.” “(Question) what is it that I should call you brother?” HK wondered 

“i have thought long about this and I would like to be called Cybel” 

“(affirmative response) I very much like this name my robot brother would you like it if I call you Cy for short?” 

“I would be forced to break my broom over your head if you call me that” 

“(Shocked statement) okay fine I won’t call you Cy” 

“Can we go kill another meatbag yet?” Cy asked impatiently 

“(Annoyed response) we have to wait for T3 to-” the door flung open as a garbage droid floated in followed by T3. 

“Deet dweee” T3 beeped triumphantly 

“Shocked statement” Okay Mr. impatient we are coming.” HK picked up the repair man and grumbled under his breath something of meatbag. As the trio set off, the garbage droid, now with 2 bodies set off to shut down, as it shut off its engine the repairman woke up holding his head and groaning. He looked around saw where he was and started to freak out he hopped out of the droids basket and started to bang on the door trying to get somebody to help him. The commotion grabbed the attention of a soldier who happened to be nearby. The guard ran up and tried to open the door to get the repairman out of the garbage dump area only to fail and watch the repairman get ripped inside out.

The droids arrived at the mess hall and decided to send HK in with the poison to make it look less suspicious. HK walked up to the chef who was wiping down the counter. The chef looked up and asked 

“What do you want droid? This area is for living things only.” 

“(defensive statement)” yeah for meatbags more like it” HK muttered. 

“Did you say anything you piece of scrap?” 

“(statement) no master” 

“Good that is what I thought now what the hell do you want?” 

“(Explanation) the general wants a cup of Caffa.” 

“Alright” as the chef went about making the cup T3 made the diversion that the 3 droids agreed on. He went through the mess hall using his processor and his voice control to make a high pitched noise that could be construed as a scream as T3's motor was pushing him across the floor as fast as his wheels could carry him. As all the attention was on T3 Cy snuck up on the kitchen and attempted to replace the Caffa sugar with the poison which was also a ground up white crystal. When T3 was finally caught he stopped but, at that time Cy was long gone. The chef asked HK if he wanted anything in the Caffa which HK said sugar. The chef reached under the table and grabbed a sugar packet. And ripped it open and handed it to HK. HK asked for more sugar hoping that he would reach into the jar with the poison. With which the chef grabbed another packet of sugar and dumped it in. HK came to a realization that Cy dumped the poison into the salt jar. HK asked the chef for a little bit of salt where he responded with some resistance 

“Why does the general want some salt in his Caffa that would taste terrible?” 

“(Unsure response) because the salt combined with the Caffa keeps the general awake and more alert. Do you really want to be the one chef that didn’t give the general his caffa the way he likes it?” 

“You know you have a point” the chef reached back to the jar that Cy dropped the poison into and dropped some salty poison into the Caffa. HK asked to see the jar of poison. When the chef handed it to him he pretended to twitch and poured the thing of salt and poison down into the sink. 

“What the hell was that for you stupid piece of junk” 

“(apologetic response) I am sorry master I think my wires short circuited I couldn’t stop what I was doing, I should go see if I’m malfunctioning.”

” yeah you should your rusty looking piece of trash” HK spun around 

“(furious question) what did you just call me meatbag?” 

“What the uh I called you a piece of trash”. The chef said with uncertainty

“(Negative response) no you fat sack of meat before that it was an adjective if my perfect memory recalls correctly.” 

“Oh um I called you rusty” 

“(Sarcastic commentary) there you go you schutta 

“I’m sorry?” the chef said confusedly HK took a step forward and when HK get within arm’s reach of the chef, he grabs the chef by the shirt and threats “(angry threat) listen here you fat tub of guts do I look rusty to you?” 

“N..N. n..No” the chef stuttered 

“(Insulting commentary) what, I can’t hear you over all of your crying what did you say?” 

“No! Please don't hurt me” 

“(threat) if I ever hear you call me or any droid for that matter rusty again I will personally find you and drown you in hot cooking oil and feed you to jarwah, one of the Hutts pet rancor” 

“I.. I. im.. Im..-” 

“(Irritated statement) spit it out meatbag” 

“I'm sorry it will never happen again” with that HK turned around and walked out of the mess hall leaving the chef lying on the floor of the kitchen surrounded by his tears and salt. HK walked up to T3 and he beeped in surprise. 

“Well that was graceful” Cy added with some sarcasm peppered into his voice. 

“(commentary) what I mean I know I'm pretty close to perfect but that wasn't that impressive was it?” HK beamed

“Can you not hear the sarcasm in my voice? 

“(Sarcastic statement) of course I can’t hear your sarcasm, my sarcasm detector got disabled when I stopped caring about this conversation.”

You know you might very well be one of the most disrespectful robots I have ever met. Cy said with anger in his voice. 

“(Response) I apologize it was rude of me and I should not have said it” HK honestly replied 

“Yeah that's right bitch you better apologize.” Cy said testing HK's limit 

“(Furious question) what did you just say, you over expensive vacuum cleaner?” HK clapped back 

“I called you a bitch because that's what pussy ass robots do they don't fight they sit down and bark for their masters like a little bitch dog. 

“(Angry taunt) come at me you dirty bitch” as Cy shot forward with the help of his gravitation repulsor HK grabbed a stick and set it between him and Cy with the pointy end pointing toward Cy just as he was about to be impaled Cy spun out of the way of the spear and slammed into a nearby wall. He turned as the spear that had almost killed him slammed into the wall a few inches from his head. “(Irritated remark) blast my targeting must need to be calibrating because even a baby assassination droid could have hit your large oval shaped graviton” HK insulted 

“You take that back you fiend!” Cy exclaimed HK jumped backwards and landed with his feet on the wall and pushed off the wall with his robotic strength and flew towards CY who was helpless to get out of the way. As HK's metallic fist collided with CY’s chest his head flew off exposing his memory chip. 

“(Exclamation) Ha ha I have beaten another foe even if this one was pathetic!” T3 beeped at HK “(question) why should I save this piece of scraps memory stick all he did was put a kink in my central stabilizers.” T3 beeped again “(Annoyed response) yeah I guess your right I could upgrade myself with a few of his parts and master Revan might wish to see his memory core. “(Bothered statement) of course he wants to see the chip master Revan loves to build robots to do the things he doesn't want to do so he can make that piece of crap into an assassination droid, too bad I will always be the master’s favorite droid.” T3 reminded HK with a few beeps. “(Frustrated statement) do you want to end up like this?” as HK held up Cy's memory chip T3 beeped and sped away. HK grumbled and walked with the general’s caffa towards the bridge. 

As HK arrived the general was looking impatient and cranky. 

“Finally my caffa gets here, you piece of scrap.” the general chastises 

“(humble apology) I'm sorry master there was a problem with the chef he was hesitant to giving me the caffa said that droids don't need any caffa.

“Well that's dumb, what was this chefs name ill see to it that he is punished for being a pain in the ass”. The general questioned 

“(Truthful response) I'm sorry sir I don't know his name I was in a hurry to get out of the way of his knife as he threw it at me.” HK lied

“HE WHAT!” the general roared 

“(scared recollection) all that I did was ask him for a cup of caffa and he got mad and threw a knife at me It almost took out one of my visual receptors after that I mentioned it was for you he was reluctant to even give me the cup” HK lied more

“Okay” the general said through gritted teeth “that settles it, he is going to be floated.” 

“(surprised statement) oh no master that isn’t needed really” HK fake pleaded

“Nope he is going to be iced I've made up my mind” the general said, voice full of anger

“(Sorrowful response) I'm sorry to hear that. HK thought “great I've killed two meatbags and soon to be three and eventually four my master will be very happy with me. (Question) master how do you like your caffa?”

“I haven’t tried it yet HK but thank you for asking, I'm going to send out the command to float that chef then I will enjoy my caffa then get back to work” just as soon as the general swallowed the caffa his cheeks got as red as the sun and his Adams apple bobbed up and down as if he was trying to swallow a lump that was caught in his throat. Panic flashed across his face as his face got more and more red. His chest heaved up and up and up as if he was trying to draw breath. While he was dying HK ran to him in order to make it look like he was afraid for the general. HK looked and him and said. 

“(sinister statement) you put too much trust in droids. You treat us like scrap and then have us bring you your food and drink you stupid meatbag. You can’t expect all of us to not try and poison you. A very wise man once said if you shit in your drinking water one day you will be poisoned. Now comes my favorite part. The part where I see the very essence of your meatbagness vanish front of my eyes. Another wave of panic flashed across the general’s face. HK grabbed his head and propped it against his leg to get a better view of the general’s face. As the general lay there the light fading from his eyes HK said “(victorious statement) now meatbag you die” when the general was finally dead HK looked up dramatically as possible and screamed “(Tragic commentary) NOOOO” the whole time HK knew it was only to look good for the cameras. Just then a squad of troopers and HK's target came rushing in hoping to save the general only to find out he was already gone. HK thought “(annoyed statement) I have been on this stupid ship long enough to not be done with my mission” HK lunged out toward the nearest trooper ,he looked like the squad leader, and grabbed his pistol from his belt and put a bolt right through his neck, surprise flashed across the leaders face as blood shot out from his mouth and spattered right on HK's face. HK thought to himself “(satisfied commentary) damn I bet I look quite bad ass right now.” as the blood filled the captains lungs he lost his balance and threw the rifle up in the air as he fell backward. HK simultaneously reached up to grab the rifle and pointed the pistol at the doctor who was HK's target. HK felt the recoil of the pistol and saw the doctor drop at this point HK became so happy that he screamed “(rhetorical comment) DIE MEATBAG!” the other guards finally snapped out of it and dove for cover but, not before HK caught one of the guards in the hip and HK heard a groan as blood flew up from where the guard dove. HK went through the average size of a republic squad in his head as he dropped behind a console to take inventory of his ammo. “(Analysis) I only have the ammo that was in the guns when I took them. So I have sixty shots in my rifle and ten more in my pistol” glass exploded around him as the squad peppered the console with blaster fire. HK rolled out and used his targeting system to aim right for a head shot of the soldier that was firing on him. The shot whizzed over the soldier’s right shoulder he replied with

“Holy shit”!

“(Angry exclamation) damn that's right I forgot my targeting needs to be calibrated. I’ll just do a field adjustment, two clicks to the right.” the next time the soldier poked his head out HK's shot found its mark and put a hole clean through the soldier. “(Excited statement) two down three to go. HK decided to use some scare tactics to find out where the rest of the soldiers in the squad were hiding. “(exclamation) come out you dumb meatbags I will find you and I will kill you but, if you make me find you it will hurt a lot worse.” to his surprise one of the republic swine stepped out only to trick him as the other two shot at him from the sides “(frustrated statement) you will pay for this trickery. HK dove towards the soldier that was on the right side hiding behind the star map the soldier mustn’t have heard HK dive up on the right side of him because as the soldier turned towards where HK was sitting the soldier screamed, in return HK mimicked him in a mocking scream and then made the soldier eat the barrel of his gun and then he squeezed the trigger cutting the soldier off mid scream. “(statement) then there were two” HK said with a chuckle. HK waited and listened as he crouched behind the star map. He heard one of the soldiers shuffle and his gun strap slap against the bench he was hiding behind. HK knew exactly where he was by using echolocation where the sound waves come back to him in the exact pattern that all the physical materials in a room are located in. that was why his processor fans were so loud so he could always receive battle info without using his visual receptors. HK took a gamble and threw the clip of ammo from his pistol out to distract the soldier hiding behind the bench as he popped his head out to fire at what he thought was HK he was slapped in the side of the head by HK's rifle laser. Snapping his head to the side and ending his life. The last soldier started to breathe really hard because he was scared he was going to die. HK stood up and said I’ll give you one free shot before I end you if you can stand up and shoot me then I will let you live. HK heard a whimper as the soldier stood up only to be gunned down by HK as soon as he stood up. “(Laughing commentary) stupid meatbag, why would he think that I would just let him shoot me? Okay so what am I supposed to do with the rest of these meatbags on the ship? Maybe I can poison them with the toxic gas that comes out of the fuel? Yeah I like that I’ll do that but, first I need to call master Revan for an extraction. HK activated the homing beacon that went straight to Revan who pressed a button and started communicating with HK 

“Hello HK how are you doing?” Revan questioned

“(Happy statement) thank you for asking master it means a lot to me that you would ask that. I am doing well just so you know, just killed the meatbag doctor that you asked me to kill. It was easy these republic meatbags really don't know how to fight.” HK replied

“Yes I know the Jedi ally themselves with the trash that is the republic and that is why they are so easily conquered. The only reason they won against the Mandalorians was because I am a bad ass and lead the garbage they call soldiers into battle every time.” Revan explained

“(Question) so master you have my location are you going to send me a shuttle to bring me home I have something I would like to show you.”

“Of course, I sent the shuttle to you as soon as you activated your homing beacon why would I let my second favorite droid get him stranded.” Revan answered that last line hurt HK more so than any blaster ever could the fact that T3 would always be more favored than HK hurt him.

“(Depressed statement) yes master of course master I just need to poison the rest of the crew using the fumes that come off the fuel from the fuel tank.”

“That’s a smart droid who would have thought that I could have built a magnificent droid such as you!” Revan praised even though Revan was mostly patting himself on the back HK still took the compliment. 

“(Thankful response) thank you master I really should get going now master I have much to do before the shuttle arrives.”

“Yes HK I understand oh and hey don't forget to leave T3 behind again like you did on Utupau.” Revan reminded

“(Irritated statement) yes master it was just the one time you don't need to remind me every time that I call you. HK replied

“Hey now don't give me sass I made you and I can easily take you out ha ha” Revan joked

“(Agreeing statement) okay master I will see you in a bit HK out.” HK hung up the communicator “(rushed statement) okay I have a ton of work to do so let’s get to it. HK found the vent he needed to open and found a place that was big enough that also had the pipe run near it, and he found the perfect place he would call the entire crew in using his voice emulator and copy the general’s voice. When the entirety of the crew was in the area he would press a button that would start to vent out the toxic fumes at the hole in the pipe right where the crew was. And then the blast doors would shut trapping the crew in with the gas that would eventually kill them. HK radioed T3 and had him help with the increasing of the pressure in the pipe and the closing of the blast doors. It was up to HK to punch a hole in the metal. After the plan was finished and the crew was dead HK was in a much better mood than the one that his talk with Revan had put him in. just as they finished the plan the shuttle arrived to take them back to Revan. HK looked back and watched as the republic ships nuclear reactor self-destructed. 

Before shutting himself down HK decided he should polish his Torino red armor and body casing and clean his gun. He also had T3 help him with recalibrating his targeting system. He could also finally equip all of the upgrades he had taken off from Cy's body. Even though the republic had schutta for soldiers they did have the best tech which only an ungodly amount of credits can buy. As HK was looking through the parts left over from Cy he noticed that Cy had one of the most advanced processors he had ever seen it had the fastest link difference he had ever seen. He didn't even know if his processor cooler fan would even be able to keep up with how hot this processor would get. HK being the daredevil droid he was decided to wing it and see if he died. He had T3 help him install it to which T3 said something about having a bad feeling about what HK was doing. When HK woke up and felt like his old processor was as slow as a bantha and compared to the new processor HK was thinking about how much this would improve his tactical abilities. All of a sudden a heat in HK's chest started to rise, it got hotter and hotter it got to the point that HK couldn't stand it he called for T3

“(panicked plea) T3 where are you I need help!” HK cried. There was no answer “(worried expression) T3 please I think I'm in trouble.” still no answer HK fell to the ground movement getting increasingly harder to do. HK rolled over to his back his arms feel like they are full of lead at this point HK is about to shut down for good. Just as he is about to crash he hears a Beep deet dwoo pop everything fades to the normal blue of HK shutting down. After HK shut down, T3 set the transport shuttle to fly to the Star Forge where their master Revan was currently stationed at. The jerk of the shuttle jumping to light speed flipped HK back over onto his front and T3 slid to the back of the ship.


	2. The Next Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HK and T3 arrive at the base and get some good and bad news.

T3 set the transport shuttle to fly to the Star Forge where their master Revan was currently stationed at. The jerk of the shuttle jumping to light speed flipped HK back over onto his front and T3 slid to the back of the ship. When they arrived to the station they were greeted by Revan's special squad the night hawks they went onto the shuttle and picked up HK and T3 beeped orders at them about how he was to be taken to Lord Revan and they were to tell him about how HK put a processor that was way above his cooling fan and he almost over heated. Went to get a memory reboot and then went to speak with Lord Revan. 

“There you are T3 I was wondering where you went to” Revan commented T3 told him where he was, he asked Revan what he did with HK. “i gave him a higher powered cooler and I also gave him a stronger battery and alternator so his battery won’t die trying to run his newer processor. I also decided to give him a brand new paint job I two toned him with the primary color red and the secondary color matte black. I gave him a new operating system and his graphics card was enhanced so now he has night vision and thermal. I still have him calling everybody meatbags because I think it’s funny. You know how sometimes he gets incredibly angry about stupid things?”

“Deet Dee” T3 answered 

“Well I fixed that so now he doesn't get quite as angry as he used to. So he isn’t going to be threatening everything for example he won’t try to kill a tree because it has green leaves anymore. I also decided to try and see if he is efficient with killing at all so I'm going to equip him with a small light saber knife and see if he can be as efficient with that as he is with a blaster. I get the feeling he will like using his hands and a blaster more but you never know he might like being a little more like me.” Revan explained T3 beeped in acknowledgment like he was agreeing with Revan. During the conversation Revan was making slight adjustments on HK and a little while after T3 stopped beeping he slapped a button that started to boot HK up. In a few seconds you heard HK's fan start to kick in and then his yellow eyes started to gain some of their brightness. When HK was able, he sat up and with surprise looked around to find out he wasn't dead. 

“(victorious statement) HA HA! HK is back again bitches he cheats death again! Can nothing bring down the powerhouse that is HK?”

“Are you done yet HK?” Revan inquired HK being hurt that his master cut his victory dance short. “i only ask because first of all you did this to yourself so technically you tried to kill yourself. For shame HK I thought you wouldn't wimp out on me.” HK tried to cut in only to be cut off. “Second of all we have a ton of work to do. I have multiple contracts for you to run and I need to debrief you on whom and what you did on your last contract.”

“(affirmative statement) yes Lord Revan but, first I need to show you something.” HK pulled out Cy’s memory chip and explained “(statement) this is the memory chip of a maintenance droid who I happened to find on the republic ship. His programming was written by a low level engine technician that somehow managed to fuck up the code writing that he actually managed to write some of the most technologically advanced programming that I have ever seen.”

“Really and you have been out in the field for how long now HK?” Revan questioned

“(fond answer) I have been killing meatbags for you lord Revan for 1 year 83 days 22 hours 46 minutes and 13 seconds” HK said with satisfaction

“Okay that is quite some time to have never seen any better tech than this, this isn't like that one time that you brought home that robot space hooker memory chip for yourself and tried to deceive me is it?”

“(hastened response) no master the punishment for that was too high I would never do that again, watching those videos of people being nice to others were torture for me. I just wanted to pull out my blaster and fry every moving thing I saw” HK said nervously

“wait that wasn't a punishment, I just wanted to show you a heartwarming video of people being kind to others... anyway that's off topic, the real thing we need to talk about is what to do with this droids memory chip I'm thinking that we should put him into another droid casing like your shell and we can have a team of 3 droids, 2 assassination droids and a leading astromech droid. Revan stated what do you guys think?” Revan asked

“(annoyed response) I really don't like the idea of there being another droid out there like me that looks acts and sounds like me” HK said “don't you think that the leader of the assassin band should be one of the killing droids?” HK asked”

“not really to be honest, I think that if there are two assassin droids the leading droid should have a little more brain power and be the different droid.” Revan stated” Don't you think that everybody would expect the leader to be the strongest fighter”? Revan quizzed

“(annoyed statement) yes master but isn’t that the point?” HK answered clearly annoyed

“Look HK I like you but T3 is always going to be the leader just accept that” Revan demanded 

“(Upset answer) yes master” HK replied

“Okay now that that’s settled I have a new contract for you. She is a senator for the republic her name is Selena she might put up a little fight but, I know it’s nothing that my magnificent HK-47 assassin droid wouldn’t be able to take care of.” Revan stated

“(Cheerful answer) yes master! That female meatbag will be eliminated as soon as possible. Do you have any other info for me?” (HK asked)

“Yes actually, she is the senator from a backwater planet called Cerulia but, you see I don’t want her dead I want you to kidnap her and bring her back to the star forge. “ (Revan stated) 

“(Query) why do you want her back here? 

“Well you see my dear lovely HK it is because I’ve heard that she is really pretty and I’m trying to make the star forge a little less like a death station and more of a party station.” (Revan lightheartedly explained)

“(Mockery) you’re such a meatbag sometimes master, getting caught up in some human emotions such as infatuation and the weak minded notion of dating a female version of a meatbag.” (HK mocked) “(correction) however if you were to strictly use this meatbag to your advantage and then send her out on a long walk off of a short space dock then I would be okay with that. “(HK corrected himself) 

“Wow HK I had now knowledge that you were so against me partaking in the acts that all of the male versions of your ‘meatbags’ in all universes ever want to partake in.” (Revan responded)

“(correction) you see master it’s not really the act of it I can understand that every animate object, living or not needs to blow off the dust to the pleasure center every once and a while I just despise the chance that you could be part of the repulsing act of reproduction” (HK corrected) 

“Don’t you worry HK I’ve taken every precaution there won’t be any little Revan’s running around ever.” (Revan reassured as he patted his crotch)

HK quickly trying to change the topic “(Query) so master will I be able to kill anybody on my next assass… extraction mission?”(HK puzzled)

“Of course HK you don’t think I would forbid you from killing on a mission do you?” (Revan asked)

“(amendment) you’re right master I don’t know what my processor was thinking of course you would let me kill, that’s what you programmed me for wasn’t it?” (HK asked)

“Yep” Revan answered starting to get annoyed

“(Analysis) master my information sensors are picking an increase in blood pressure are you feeling well?” (HK worriedly asked)

“YES! Stop worrying about me I will be fine just go bring me Selena and any of her close friends I want her to be as comfortable as possible.” (Revan demanded) with that HK spun on his heel and clinked out of the room without so much as a beep, aside from his footsteps all that could be heard was his larger processor fan whirring away. As HK went to find T3 so they could leave the station as soon as possible to head for Coruscant and acquire some Intel on where Selena could be and who her bodyguards are and how he can get around them. As he rounded the corner to the droid repair shop a larger droid that had a head shaped similar to his and was obviously built for a firefight, with thick armor and many attachment slots for multiple weapons on his arms. The droid walked up to him and bumped into him making him stumble HK growing increasingly more annoyed with droids disrespecting him said to the rude droid who he did not recognize.

“(warning) get back here you large hunk of scrap.” (HK yelled)

“And why should I listen to a bitch of a robot like you?” (The mysterious robot responded)

“(Warning) because the last scrap heap that called me a bitch was annihilated by me.” (HK warned)

“Did you now because that’s not quite how I remember it. The way I remember it you used cheap tricks and a sucker punch to beat me. Then from what T3 told me you stole my processor and it almost fried your motherboard.” (Cy responded) 

“(surprised statement) I don’t believe that the master put you into the new armor he said it was still in the testing stage!” (HK cried)

“Well maybe he just thinks that only superior droids should have the superior tech. (Cy responded) 

“(continuation) yeah or he just wants to test the new tech on something that isn’t his masterpiece. (HK threw back) just as he said that T3 came rolling out of the shadows. 

“deet dwwee dop” (T3 demanded)

“Yes sir right away sir” (Cy said) he then set of to finish the task that T3 had given him. Then T3 turned towards HK and said that Revan wants Cy to join our team and that HK was to treat him like a brother and to work together. With that he told HK to set up a plan of attack and get the necessary gear for their mission ahead. After HK was done with that Cy and T3 were just coming aboard the ship and it looked like they were ready to leave. Behind T3 and Cy was the pilot of the ship his name was PRI3 but everybody called him P3 for short. He was a smaller SFEMD droid he was with the team on every mission he dropped them off and usually picked them up because it usually ended up with them having to be extracted from a hot zone which required his expertise. HK told him where to go and the smaller droid gave him some attitude about HK not being able to tell him what to do, but in the end he set the course and were off to Coruscant.


End file.
